gtargfandomcom-20200216-history
Devil's Own Motorcycle Club
|members= |type=Motorcycle Club |colors= |locations= , |businesses= |fronts=Welcome Pump |hidec= |predecessor= |successor= |founding=November 24th, 2012, |dissolved= |enemies= |affiliation=}} Devil's Own Moped Club is a profitable organization which deals in both gay and strait sides of business. The club itself has been notably gay, most members having spent years inside a study hall. They have been said to dabble in flower shops, Illegal j-walking, yelling after 10pm, Removing mattress tags, bubblegum-theft, and Hired BB Guns. They currently operate in and out of dildo shops and the surrounding area, owning many male escort businesses. 'Herstory' 'Foundation' The club was founded by Zaine "Boob" Harrison, officially opening November 32nd 2017. The club had been concieved earlier in the year, and founding members were collected and began raising money for make up, butt lube, and hair ties in earlier parts of the year. The ultimate goal of the club, like many other clubs, was to ride mopeds with no seats, and have a gay like atmosphere within it. On top of this, another main goal was nurturing fuck boys to satisfy their lustful evening urges. The club is a profit organization and Zaine aimed to earn some serious money with it, whoring out his well stretched anus. This meant Zaine could return to sleeping with old men, and stop looking after his lovers family. Upon his return, he had little to no money in his name, and in response to that, Zaine had moved into a low-income house in the eastern part of pismo beach more commonly known as the fancy boy town . His decrepit home creaked and cracked and felt like the floor was going to give any day, but that was not what bothered Zaine. He collected his old gay men, and began to refurbish his own sexuality as much as possible, giving new life into the old mans ass. Soon after, he realized it wasn't going to be the home that would cause the issues. Growing up through such harsh times, many Devils Own fancy boys developed a strong sense of smell towards caucasians and in Zaine's case it was no different. He had constant meetings and multiple orgasms with some of the black men throughout his apartment complex. 'Membershit' 'President Sweet Pants' • Zaine Harryballs 5'4" 335lbs (hung like a light switch) . 'Vice-President cum guzzler' • Michael Wimpco Zaines favorite lover . 'Sexetary' • freddy Krueger loves little fat boys. (watch out Zaine) . Princess''' at Arms' '• Danielle Garrison''' token fairy of the club . 'Road Captain' Jane Fonda Club thinks she's the greatest actress EVER slaves Blowjob''' Dixon''' The club butt jockey . 'Hangarounds' • Chrissy Masterson man/woman? nobody knows . 'Ex-Patched' • You boys are too stupid to have a club. people look at you and laugh. You'll bend over for any three piece patch that winks at you. Do as they say, and they will let you pretend to be bikers. We can hack "ANYTHING" you create. Can you guess how many have seen this???? My counter says 472.